Demon Children
by The Baz
Summary: Four very unlikely ninja find themselves stuck working together without much choice in the matter and to top it all off their given a next to impossible task to complete. How will these four possibly be able to face the trials ahead, follow them and see. T for violence, language, and suggestive themes. (BEING REWRITTEN!)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back in class with a PC and am board as hell, lets see where that boredom takes us shall we. I also decided to after much thought and silent crying in the corner decided to cease the writing of two of my stories which have been removed from my account list. I love you guys and hope you enjoy my next attempt at the art we call Fanfiction. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, nor do I make any profit of any kind off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

The sun was bright and intense as it bore down on the unconscious child laying on the sand. Several large birds began circling overhead in hopes of their next meal, they would however be disappointed as the child began to stir. "Ah shit, my head." The boy groaned as he sat up and looked around and narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar terrain before leaning down and picking up his sword from the sand. "Is this another reanimation?" He asked himself out loud before being surprised as he noticed his voice and looked down at himself.

To his shock he found that his body was far younger than he was the last time he was conscious. "What the hell is this?! I'm fucking twelve?!" He shouted in anger before holding up his blade, which was also more difficult as it was heavier than he remembered. His reflection confirmed his fears. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Jee, you really yell a lot don't you." He heard from above him and whirled around with his blade ready. On top of the sand dune behind him was a young man wearing a long black cloak with an orange mask with only one eye hole. He also looked to be around twelve years of age. "You wouldn't happen to be Han would you?" The boy asked before hopping down from his spot but keeping a safe distance between the two of them.

"No I'm not, who are you?" The first boy asked still suspicious of the boy.

"The names Tobi, it's nice to meet you, I hope we can be great friends. I just woke up a few minutes ago looking like a twelve years old, the only clue I got to whats going on is this scroll I found in my pocket that is labeled 'For Han'." He held up the scroll he was referring to. "Boy this whole situation is just plain wacky."

The first boy relaxed a bit now that he knew who he was dealing with. "Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri. Everything you just described is the same for me." Zabuza then began feeling around on his person, he found he was wearing a pair of light grey baggy pants and no shirt. Over his chest however he did have a leather harness that was clearly made to hold his blade. He also noticed he was lacking a large amount of his former muscle.

After a second of searching he found a scroll in his pocket and pulled it out. "It says, 'For Yugao'. Any clue who that is?" He asked the other boy.

Tobi scratched his head as he shook it. "If I had to guess, I'd say he's another poor shmuck probably stuck in the same situation as we are." He looked over to Zabuza who was trying to open the scroll with all his strength. "Don't bother buddy, I think its sealed. I spent a good two minutes trying to open mine with no luck." He explained as he put the scroll back into his pocket.

"Well seeing as how we're both stuck in the same situation, why don't we stick together for now." Zabuza suggested.

Tobi nodded his head. "That's probably a good idea seeing as we can't use any jutsu at the moment." Zabuza looked at him with surprise before flipping through several hand signs only for nothing to happen. "Same thing happened with mine, can't even build up any chakra. Well just have to make do with taijutsu for now, I'm assuming your good with that over sized steak knife?" Tobi asked with a laugh.

Zabuza shouldered the weapon before grunting. "Yes, keep making fun of my blade and you'll quickly learn just how good I am with it." He growled while letting out a decent amount of killing intent, Tobi began waving his arms frantically in front of himself acting like a terrified child. Zabuza only sighed at this. "So what now?"

As he asked this there was a large boom and in the distance a very large pillar of sand and dust was knocked into the air. "Well I think we should go check that out." Tobi answered in an enthusiastic tone. Zabuza grunted and the two took off in the direction of the blast.

 **With Han**

Han rolled to his left as another large black lizard lunged at him, he wasn't really having a very good day. Normally these things wouldn't even be an annoyance, however sense he was currently stuck with a childs body he couldn't fight like he normally would. Han was a giant among men standing at a whopping seven feet four inches and weighting in at three hundred and fifty pounds when fully armored, even in this twelve year old body he was large, standing at five feet eight inches and weighing a hundred and eighty pound.

Even if he didn't have his full strength or chakra he was still able to deliver devastating hits to the creatures, but his current form didn't provide him with the stamina needed to keep up this level of combat for long. It also didn't help that he didn't have his armor with him, all he had in the way of protection was a set of chainmail under his red tunic and a set of elbow and knee pads. On his head he still had his signature kata hat and over his face from the nose down was a red bandana.

Han threw another punch into the face of another one of the lizard monsters he was facing and broken off one of its fangs, he then grabbed the tooth and rammed it into the top of the monsters head killing it instantly. The last lizard charge him as he did this and knocked him to the ground. The beast began trying bite into his face as it was mounted on top of him and he laid on his back holding the creature at bay.

"Get off of me!" He shouted before using the rest of his strength to throw the beast off of him and send it rolling away. Han picked himself up panting heavily as the lizard creature also got to its feet. The lizard looked like it was about to charge again before several shuriken slammed into the side of its head sending it to the ground hissing. After a few more seconds Han saw a figure standing at the top of a sand dune jump down and walk over to the creature drawing a sword as they did and quickly ending the creatures life.

Han fell backwards onto his butt as he looked between the newcomer and the monster that was now dissolving into smoke. The newcomer was a young girl around twelve years old with long purple hair. She wore a set of black tights that reached her knees and a grey vest, on her back was the sheath to the sword in her hand which had a red guard as well as dark blue cloth wrapped around the handle. All in all Han could tell she was ANBU, the uniform was a dead give away despite her age and lack of a mask.

"Thanks for the help, tell me, do you have any clue where we are. Also I don't suppose your name is Zabuza? You don't really look the type for that kind of name." Han asked trying to sound friendly.

The girl was quiet for a moment clearly trying to gauge the situation. "No, are you Tobi?" Before Han could answer a giant black snake exploded out of the ground near where Han was sitting sending him rolling away.

"Ah come on!" Han shouted in frustration as he got to his feet looking up at the huge snake. The monster shot its head towards Han who jumped away and ran towards Yugao who was also staring at the giant creature. "You got anything that can kill that?" Han asked as the beast started to recover and ready itself for another strike at the two.

Yugao felt around her person and pulled out three paper bombs holding them up to Han. "This is all I got." Han frowned.

"Those won't be enough, unless..." He trailed off before grabbing the paper bombs and grabbing a stone off the ground. He wrapped the papers around the stone. "Give me a light." He told her as the snake was about to attack again. Yugao pulled out two kunai and struck them together hard enough to cause sparks and light the paper.

Just as the snake lunged forward it opened its mouth and Han hurled the rock as hard as he could into the beasts maw before jumping out of the beasts path. A few moments later the beast exploded from the area just beneath its head killing it as well as sending a large pillar of smoke and sand into the air. "AND GOOD RIDENSE!" Han shouted at the monster snakes dissolving corpse.

Yugao walked over Han who was now sitting down again. "Thanks again there ANBU, good team work." He said falling back so that he was laying down.

"My name is Yaguo of Konoha, and it was no problem. In fact I was originally hoping you could tell me what was going on but it seems your as stumped as I am." She explained taking a seat a few feet away from the tired boy.

Han chuckled. "Well whatever the reason, well met. The names Han, sense neither one of us seem to be in the position to fight each other or anything like that I guess it's fine to tell you that I'm a Jonin of Iwa." He told her expecting her to be surprised.

"Why would we fight? Our villages signed a treaty when we joined forces to fight Madara." Han was very surprised to hear this and sat up quickly.

"Damn, I missed a lot after those bastards took me." He let out a long breath.

"Who took you?"

"These bastards in black cloaks with red clouds on them. One wielded a triple bladed scythe and wouldn't die no matter what I hit him with. The other wore a mask over his face and had freaky green eyes, he could use all five elements as well." He explained to the girl who nodded.

"Hidan and Kakazu of the Akatsuki. If the were after you then that means your a Jinchuriki." She summarized again surprising him and putting him slightly on guard. "Don't worry, we're allies remember. Also if they took you then they should have extracted the tailed beast inside you, how are you still alive?"

"Is anybody out there?!" A loud voice shouted getting the twos attention.

"You idiot, you've blown any chance at cover we had." Another harsher voice growled just before two more boys walked out from behind another sand dune.

The two pairs saw each other and were both on guard, all except Tobi who ran up to the two new people only to be stopped by a blade pointed at his throat. "No no no no no, please don't hurt me purple girl, I'm just happy to see some new faces. Zabuza over there is no fun, he's so grumpy." He sputtered out earning a glare from Zabuza for his comment.

"Your Zabuza? I've got a scroll address to you." Han said picking himself up and pulling out his scroll.

Zabuza nodded not completely surprised. "Then does that make you Yugao?" He asked Han as he pulled out his own scroll. Han shook his head and pointed to Yugao next to him.

"Then you must be Han!" Tobi shouted grabbing Han's hand and shaking them enthusiastically. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Tobi and I've got a scroll for you!" Han couldn't help but sweatdrop at the energy this guy had.

"And I've got your scroll Tobi." Yugao said pulling out her scroll.

The four all exchanged scrolls before deciding to open them. "Obviously someone wanted the four of us together by the way the scrolls were spread out between us, I think we should open them together and hopefully figure out just what the hell is going on here." Yugao told the three boys who all nodded before opening their scrolls.

The moment the four scrolls were opened the four found themselves all sitting in large black chairs in a white void unable to get up from the chairs.

"Welcome children, I've been waiting."

 **IMPORTANT. And there is the first chapter. Now first off I want to make everyone aware that these four WILL NOT be attending Beacon but instead they will be attending Shade academy. Also any possible pairing are still undecided and I'd love to hear you suggestions, though Velvet is off the table sense she's Madara's now. And yes this does take place in the same world as my other story Beacon's New Sensei, however this takes place six years before the start of that story, don't worry I plan to explain all of this next chapter. Anyway tell me what you all think in the reviews and I hope you all liked it. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I promised I would explain everything in this chapter and I shall. So without any further stalling lets get started. Also my buddy is writing a FFVIIxRWBY fic and is posting it on my profile, if you haven't already go check it out. Enjoy.**

"Welcome." A man in black hooded robes greeted them, he was tall and gave off a very menacing vibe. Hanging from his waist was a sword in a black sheath that had a red handle, everyone present could feel the undeniable feeling of fear radiating from the blade. "Now I'm sure your all wondering why your all here, why you look like children, and who the hell I am. I will do my best to explain all of that now." He explained to the four young looking ninja before him.

"First of all I would like to point out that this is only a recorded message a store inside those scrolls so if you have any questions not answered here then tough shit, this is just a illusion that is playing out in your mind. Anyway back on topic, my name is Hyru and I've brought each of you back to life. As for why I have done this, well I'm just gonna give it to you straight. Being immortal and having immense power gets pretty boring after a few thousand years, so in order to kill the time I like to some times bring back an interesting person or two and drop them into another world just to see what happens. In fact while your all hearing this I'm off giving this opportunity to good old Kisame Hoshigaki as well, I'm sending him to a world of magic, that should be entertaining." Everyone present went wide eyed at this, though under their shock was an undeniable anger.

"But again I get off topic. You four will be getting another chance at life in a world very different from your own. The worlds name is Remnant and there is no chakra and there are no ninja, instead they people of this world use an energy called aura. How to use it and what it does is your problem to figure out."

"Anyway that's about everything I've got to say to all of you, oh yeah! You four have fun now." The man waved at them before snapping his fingers causing all four to jolt upwards from where they were laying in the sand of the desert.

The four sat silently for a few minutes, all dwelling on the fact that they had just been told that some kind of higher being had just made them into his personal play things. Even Tobi didn't have much to say, though he was the one to break the silence. "Well shit."

 **Hours later**

"Are we there yet?" Tobi whined as he followed behind his three companions, they had been walking for hours, choosing to go north, though none on them had any clue as to whether or not civilization was that way.

Zabuza growled and put his hand on the handle of his executioner's blade. "I swear to god Tobi, if you ask that one more time I'm going to cut you in half." In the past few hours the four had start to get to know each other seeing as how they were now stuck together, and in that time they had all come to agreement on one thing, well almost all. And that thing was that if they were forced to result to cannibalism to survive then they'd eat Tobi.

"Not before I stomp him to death." Han added as he glared at the masked boy.

"How do Suna people deal with this heat?" Yugao groaned as she ignored the three boys with her.

Han naturally wasn't bothered much by the scorching heat because of his affinity to fire so he didn't seem bothered by it at all. Tobi's mask kept his face from being seen so it was hard to tell how he was doing, whether his complaining was because of the heat or just his annoying nature was still anyones guess. Finally Zabuza looked to be in the same boat as her, he looked miserable and drenched in sweat.

"Damn that bastard to hell for taking away our chakra, I could've made a water dragon to cool us off. If Haku was here he could make some ice to." He said the last part as a angry grumble.

The four continued walking like this for several more hours while taking short breaks every once in a while, as they walked they were more than happy to see the sun being to set. The air around them cooled noticeably which did wonders for their overall mood, so much so that if they each had a gun pointed at a certain member of their group they'd have flipped the safety back on.

"Hey fellas!" Tobi shouted from about a hundred feet ahead on top of a sand dune. "Come look at this!" He yelled waving his arms back and forth like a fool.

"Tobi if this isn't good we're eating you." Zabuza growled as the three caught up to their forth group member. "Alright what's so... holy shit." Zabuza said dropping his jaw at the sight before him, Han and Yugao were both in similar positions.

About ten miles in the distance the four could see lights shining into the night sky and the largest source of these lights was a single enormous tower that the four could see clearly even from their distance. "WE'RE SAVED, HOORAY I'M NOT GONNA BE DINNER!" Tobi shouted as he ran around in circles celebrating.

Yugao hopped down from the top of the dune and started towards the light. "Come on, if we pick up the pace and run we'll be there within the hour." The boys all nodded and jumped down following the girl. Being ninja they were all able to easily keep a respectable pace and were indeed at the light, which they now saw was actually a city, within thirty minutes. There was only problem however, the wall. Surrounding the entire giant city was a massive wall, and unfortunately for the four there were also a few dozen of the lizard creatures Han and Yugao had run into walking around the base of the wall. There was a very large gate with a pair of cannon looking machines set up on each side, whenever one of the beasts would get to close the cannons would open fire killing them.

"So what's the plan?" Han asked from his prone position on top of a dune looking down at the monsters.

Yugao was next to him. "I think we should try and get to the gate, Tobi and Han will try to open it while Zabuza and I defend against those things and the machines blocking the gate."

"Why do we have to open the gate?" Tobi asked in a slight whining voice.

"Because only me and Momochi have weapons." She answered pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Lets go." Zabuza said getting up and running towards the gate holding his blade in front of him like a shield, it didn't take long before the four noticed that the turrets didn't turn to fire at them. The four got to the gate and began pulling at it with no results. "Damn it, why won't it open?!" Zabuza shouted as he pulled, he looked over to Tobi who was next to him pushing. "YOU IDIOT STOP PUSHING!" He shouted at the masked boy with barely contained rage.

"Whoops, sorry." Tobi started pulling on the door but again with no success.

"DAMMIT!" Zabuza shouted again as he grabbed his blade and swung it at the metal gate as hard as he could, the blade cut into the gate about a quarter of an inch and sent a crack along the edge of the blade. "FUCK! THIS IS ALL COMPLETELY FUCKED, ALL OF IT! FUCK THAT HOODED GUY, FUCK THIS DESSERT, FUCK THIS GATE, AND FUCK ALL OF YOU! AAAAAAAAH!" He let out a rage filled cry filled with every bit of frustrating.

After falling to his knees and leaning his head against the gate there was silence for a few seconds. "You done?" Han asked while leaning against the gate arms crossed.

Zabuza let out a tired sigh. "Yeah, yeah I'm done."

"Good because your little tantrum attracted some attention." Han pointed towards the large number of the lizard monsters gathering just outside of the turrets range.

"OH COME ON!" Zabuza shouted in anger, after a second he saw one of the lizards charge only to be mowed down by turret fire. Then three more charged, one of the three made it closer to them before being filled with holes. He saw the whole group, several dozen begin inching forward and speeding up with every step. "Great, their learning." Zabuza looked to the others who began getting ready for a fight as he drew his blade.

What none of the noticed however was the small camera next to the gate watching their every move.

 **Shade Academy**

Dorothy Goodwitch sat at her desk on the top floor of the Shade academy main tower enjoying the silence. It was rare with her occupation to have a moment of peace to ones self, she loved her job as the head of one of the four major combat schools in Remnant, but things could get overwhelming easily from having to keep track of not only the security of a major city but also the education of several hundred students.

Her daughter didn't understand how difficult it could be molding so many young minds, she smiled at the thought of her daughter who was off on adventures as a young Huntress. "Oh Glynda, you'll understand one day." She said to herself while turning to look out the window, Glynda still had so much to learn even if she thought she already knew everything, but that was the problem with twenty two year olds, they think they're on top of the world.

Dorothy was brought out of her thoughts as the door to her office burst open and in ran a member of campus security. "Headmistress Goodwitch!" He shouted while panting. "We have a problem!"

Dorothy remained calm knowing that getting excited or worried wouldn't help whatever situation was going on. "Take a breath and explain."

The man took a deep breath. "I was working my shift watching the security cameras when I saw something weird. Four children are at the west gate outside the wall, the last I saw before coming here there were several dozen Sifters corning them! The turrets should give them time but they need help!" He explained to the older woman.

She nodded understanding the situation, pulling out her scroll. "Arthur we have a problem, send a team of fourth years to the west gate immediately, there are civilians in danger." She didn't wait for a reply before hanging up and moving to her computer. After typing for several seconds before a projection appeared on the nearby wall showing the group of four children holding off the Grimm. Dorothy watched the video feed closely before she saw something that genuinely surprised her. "Their pushing the grimm back." She muttered to herself.

 **West Gate**

Tobi leapfrogged over a charging grimm before landing and rolling to the side. "Yuyu sword please!" He shouted to Yugao who just finished impaling another through the head, she pulled the blade out and tossed it to Tobi who fumbled with it for a moment before getting a grip on the handle and slicing through the neck of one of the Sifters.

Another jumped towards him only to land on the tip of the blade which Tobi ripped out through the side partially bisecting the beast. "Tobi sword!" Yugao shouted and Tobi tossed the blade back to her.

Zabuza cleaved his way through another Sifter as he growled in frustration, out of the four he'd taken out the most so far. Hand lifted one of the monsters into the air and tossed it towards the swordsmen who cut the creature in half easily. Han punched another cracking it's mask before grabbing it's neck and twisting it until he heard a satisfying crack.

Along side the constantly firing turrets they were making progress in thinning the enemies numbers, however they weren't quick enough. As skilled as the four were they weren't in their old bodies, they didn't have the same levels of stamina that their adult bodies had. Add that with their lack of chakra to help them keep going and the fact that they'd been walking in scorching heat for several hours before hand with no food or water, and they found themselves running on fumes.

Yugao had just caught her sword after Tobi thrown it back to her again, the two had been sharing the blade for most of the fight which actually worked out better than one would think. However she looked at her new comrades and could tell they were exhausted, even the normally energetic Tobi could be visibly seen breathing heavily. They were each highly trained ninja, Tobi's level of training was still unknown but from what he'd demonstrated he was easily on par with any of them, they were all still at their limits. "Everybody fall back to the gate, we won't last much longer like this." She called out to the three boys who all nodded and followed her lead. The turrets were doing their jobs as they took out any grimm that got past the turrets.

"Theres no end to these damned things!" Zabuza shouted as he cut another beast down.

Moments after this happened there was a loud band that sounded slightly different from the turrets firing near them, and one of the beasts head exploded. Then four individuals carrying odd looking weapons jumped from the top of the wall behind them, three engaged the beasts and began slaying them at an impressive rate even to the four veteran ninja, the fourth ran up to them. "Are you four okay?" The man asked looking the group over. "We need to get you out of here." He turned to his team who alongside the turrets were finishing off the last of the horde. "Guys the targets are secure, let fall back into the city."

The three nodded and fell back to their position as the fourth pulled out a white rectangle the opened up. "Headmistress we have secured the targets, all accounted for and no injuries." He paused for a moment. "Yes ma'am." He shut the device and stowed in away as the gate began to open behind them. All eight ran through the gate which started to close right after they were through. The boy who had done the talking so far walked back over to them. "You guys did good to survive that, now theres someone who wants to meet you all."

 **And theres chapter two, sorry for my week long absence but it was my birthday a few days ago and I decided to take a short break. But hey, at least you all had Vance to keep you entertained. Anyway, tell me what yall think in the reviews. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright back to neglecting all my other stories to follow the will of my muse. Enjoy.**

The four shinobi followed their new guardians throughout the halls of the large compound they had been brought to shortly after entering the limits of the city, each taking mental notes of the layout of the building in case they may need to escape. "Wooooow, this place is huuuuuge. Do you think they have a food court or something? I'm starving, I bet they've got great food here, think they'll give us some food? Hey Zaby you listening?"

Said mist ninja was in the process of calling upon every bit of discipline training he'd ever received to keep himself from murdering the masked boy where he stood. "Tobi, on the grave of the Sage, if you don't shut the fu-"

"We're here." The teen who had been leading them interrupted his threat before opening up a door that lead into a large office with a window that looked out over the city.

"Welcome, please come in." A middle aged woman sitting behind the desk at the center of the room announce as the four entered before the boy who lead them left shutting the door with him. "Take a seat, I'd like to speak with you four for a bit." The four did as they were asked and sat down in the chairs across from the womans desk. The woman pulled out a white rectangular object the lit up as she fiddled with it. "I must say, you four really gave a few people here quite the scare tonight. When I first saw several young children cornered by a horde of grimm with only a pair of turrets to protect them, well I thought we would have a tragedy on our hands, that is until I saw this."

The large windows behind her all stopped being translucent and became black before large images of the four ninja appeared on them. Zabuza bisecting two Sifters in half at once, Han suplexing another, Yugao decapitating one, and Tobi expertly dodging several Sifters that were charging from all sides while acting as if he were terrified.

"Now normally I'd ask what you four were thinking being outside the walls all alone, but instead I'm more interested where your four learned to fight like this without even having your aura unlocked. Our sensors can tell none of you were using aura during your battle with the grimm. I've already sent pictures of you to the headmaster of Umbra academy here in the city and he's never seen any of you. So, who are you?" Dorothy asked the four ninja who all looked amongst themselves.

Zabuza was the first to speak up. "And why the hell should we tell you anything?"

Dorothy frowned at the blatant disrespect. "Because young man, if you don't tell me we'll be forced to take disciplinary actions."

Zabuza actually began laughing at the womens idea of a threat. "So what? Your gonna put us in a corner for a time out?!" He threw his head back as he laughed harder. "Or maybe you plan on giving me a spanking!" Dorothy narrowed her eyes at the young ninja before raising her hand and flicking the air in front of her sending a pulse of energy that slammed into Zabuza and sent him flying into the wall behind them. Zabuza fell to the ground in a slump before lifting himself up to his feet while growling, he placed his hand on the handle of his blade while glaring at the older woman who was still seated in her chair. "YOU BITCH!"

"ZABUZA!" The voice surprised everyone and stopped the mist ninja before he could even begin his charge at the woman. Everyone looked to Tobi who was sitting comfortably with his head resting on his hand. "Please take a seat, I'd like to here what this woman has to say." The three other ninja stared at the masked boy with wide eyes as his voice sounded slightly different and had a much more serious tone to it, he also had an undeniable sense of authority to himself at that moment as well. "Cuz the sooner we get this through the sooner we get food!" He then added while throwing up a peace symbol completely destroying any sense of respectability he had gained the moment before.

Zabuza who had now lost his desire to attack the older woman grumbled as he picked up his chair and sat back down. "So who would like to go first?" She asked again causing Yugao to raise her hand.

 **Several hours later**

Each of the four ninja laid on a bed in the room the woman, they now knew as Dorothy Goodwitch headmistress of the academy they were currently located at, provided for them. Yugao had been able to convince the woman that the four children were all adopted siblings who were raised outside the walls by their father, Hiruzen Sarutobi, a name which irked both Han and Zabuza. It seemed their feelings towards the leaf weren't good enough to be okay with being the fake children of the late third Hokage.

She explained that their 'father' had taught them all how to fight since they were young, and recently died leaving them alone. This is why they came looking for Vacuo city, they'd picked up the name of the city on their way to the academy. Han would throw in a bit of extra 'detail' to the story here and there and soon they had quite the believable tale, even if they could all tell that the headmistress was still suspicious of them.

Sense they were all under aged and, as told by Yugao's story, without a legal guardian, Dorothy gave them a choice as to either go into foster care until they were of age, or enroll in Umbra academy and begin the path to becoming hunters. Needless to say none of them wanted to either go to school again or become orphans and possibly get split up, which thanks to the seals placed on them was out of the question, but in the end they weighed their options and chose Umbra academy. They were to be taken to the academy for enrollment the next day.

"Goodnight Han."

"Goodnight Tobi."

"Goodnight Yuyu."

"Goodnight Tobi."

"Goodnight Zaby." Silence. "Goodnight Zaby." Again there was no reply. "Goodnight Zab-"

"TOBI!"

 **Two years later**

"And Yugao is the winner!" The female ninja sheathed her blade as she left the sparring ring and walked over towards her 'brothers'. It had been two years since they had been enrolled into this academy and as much as they hated to admit it, they had all learned quite a bit. Not about combat, each already had more combat experience than any of the instructors, but instead about this world and their new abilities. This 'aura' while not quite as flexible as chakra was quite handy to have.

They'd each found their 'semblance' soon after their auras had been unlocked, they'd also been tasked with creating their own weapons to use. While at first Zabuza and Yugao had both adamantly refused to give up their blades, Zabuza's being a legendary weapon past down for generations and Yugao's formerly belonging to her dead lover, eventually they compromised and decided to instead of replacing their weapons they'd create a fire arm to add to their arsenal. Zabuza had opted to build a large caliber shotgun to use along side his executioners blade, while Yugao had decided upon building a powerful anti armor sniper rifle the double as a sheath for her blade. At the press of a button the sword would be ejected from the butt of the rifle.

Tobi and Han on the other hand had no qualms with build a new set of weapons. Tobi had built an odd pair of large thick cuffs that took up most of his forearms. When he would insert dust cartridges he could launch out long chains made of dust which he could use as surprisingly effective weapons. Han's weapon was by far the most difficult to make out of the four and took the most work to perfect. Han create a new set of his former steam armor, using his semblance, which was the ability to control his body temperature, he could power the armor by heating up the water withing the suit and turning it into steam to increase his over all strength immensely. All in all it worked very similarly to his old set.

"Hey Tobi, how's my character?" Yugao asked as she sat down with the group pulling her scroll out of her ukata. She wore a short purple ukata with a black sash holding it together at the waist, the ukata reached down to her mid thigh. On her legs she wore black leggings and a pair of purple flats on her feet. In her hair she had a white and yellow flower. Sewn into the side of the sash was the Konoha symbol.

"A ok!" Tobi responded giving a thumbs up as he continued to play the game on their scrolls, Yugao rejoining. "You almost got swarmed by creeps but I saved you!" Tobi still wore his orange mask, though had quickly opted to have a set of clothes made that created some serious tension for a while among the group. He wore the old Akatsuki uniform, a black cloak with red clouds. At first Yugao and Han were outraged at learning his former connections to the group but after Zabuza intervened saying that they had no right to hate Tobi for his former comrades if he himself doesn't hate them for the same reason. Tobi had still kept his face and true identity a secret however.

"You lying prick, I'm the one who pulled agro off of her while you sat back DPSing." Zabuza corrected the masked boy. Zabuza had decided to remain shirtless leaving his torso bare with the exception of the leather strap that held his sword. He wore a pair of baggy grey pants and a pair of black shinobi sandles. Around his face were a set of bandages that covered his face from the bridge of his nose down. Like in his old life he had a kiri head band made and had it tied to the side of his head.

"Explain to me again why I'm the healer in this group." Han complained as he continued keeping his three teammates alive in the game. Han's clothing, while not wearing his armor, consisted mainly of a black ukata with a red under shirt, and black matching pants. He wore black and red boots, and matching gloves. As always his face was mostly covered by a black cloth and he wore a large kata hat with the Iwa symbol on the side.

"Because you finished downloading the game last and were the last to start playing. In other words, be faster next time." Yugao answered the large boy. They continued to play their game while several more matches went on in class, not that they ever paid attention.

The four ninja had each consistently made the highest marks in all their combat and combat related classes, as well as high marks in their other subjects as well. The instructors were all in awe of their combat capabilities as well as aura control, none of the four had ever lost a match in sparring unless they were facing each other. None of the other students would voluntarily face any of the groups member, this left the ninja with a good amount of spare time and thus they discovered online gaming.

"Would the following students please report to the headmasters office. Yugao and Tobi Sarutobi. Zabuza Momochi, and Han Kokuo. Thank you." Three of the four ninja looked up in unison.

Tobi, Yugao, and Han each glared at Zabuza who glanced up from his scroll as he felt a wave of killing intent hit him. "What?"

"Who did you hurt, threaten, or traumatize this time?" Han asked as he put his scroll away and stood followed by the other three.

"Nobody!" Zabuza shouted defensively. "At least I'm pretty sure." He paused while thinking. "Okay it's fifty fifty."

The four made their way through the building towards the all to familiar headmasters office, they'd been sent their several times over the years for a variety of reasons ranging from crude language to arson. When they arrived they found the headmaster actually standing outside his office leaning up against the door. "Good afternoon you four." Headmaster Azure greeted them getting nods from the four.

"Whatever Zaby did, we weren't involved. Can we go now?" Tobi asked the man gaining a glare from the kiri ninja.

Azure smiled at the comment. "Actually today you four actually have a visitor. So do me a favor and try not to embarrass the school." He opened the door to his office and let the four in before closing it and leaving.

"It's good to see you four again." A familiar middle aged blonde woman said from her position sitting in the headmasters chair.

"Not this bitch again." Zabuza groaned before being flung through the air and into the back wall eerily similar to the last time it happened.

Dorothy smiled at the other three ignoring Zabuza as he picked himself up while seething with rage. "So how have these past two years been treating you kids?" She asked gaining shrugs from all who weren't still on the floor. She nodded at the response. "Well from what I hear you four have become quite infamous among the students and teacher alike here at Umbra academy. I've been told you even been given a nickname 'The Demon Children' by your peers. I've also heard about how effortlessly you four have been passing this schools courses."

"Please tell me your here to offer us a chance to skip a few grades and start at Shade early." Zabuza spoke as he stretched out his arm causing it to pop several times. "Because in all honesty, this beginner shit at this school is getting very annoying."

Dorothy actually chuckled at this. "Indeed that is why I'm here, so I'm assuming thats a yes from Mr. Momochi. How about you three?"

 **And thats another chapter down, I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to send me a PM of any questions you may want to have Fidelis answer. Leave me a review telling me what you think. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So after a lot of thinking I've decided upon something a bit controversial that I'm sure is gonna turn quite a few of you off instantly. Then after thinking more about it I decided I don't give a shit and I'm writing this 75% for myself so if I want to do something then fuck the consequences. I'm making this a multi crossover, and no it's not gonna take over the whole story, I plan on using a few of my favorite characters from other works to add a bit more spice to it, this is still primarily a NarutoXRWBY fic. If you don't know who these characters are then treat them as OCs in your head. Anyway let's do this.**

"It's like the fuckin chunin exams all over again." Zabuza groaned from his seat in class, the announcement about the upcoming Vytal festival had just been made and how it was going to be taking place in Vacuo this year. The festival occurred once every two years and a different kingdom held it each time, last time it was Atlas, now it's Vacuo's turn. After Vacuo came Vale followed by Mistral then the order starts over, this tradition had been going on for nearly seventy years now apparently.

"Think we'll get flak jackets if we win?" Han nudged the former kiri nin earning a snort.

"Nah, the only thing we'll get for winning something like that is a headache from the attention." The swordsmen responded shaking his head.

"Well that unfortunate to hear." Yugao spoke from the row behind the two, her scroll in hand. "Because I just read that the winning team will be receiving a half a million lien grand prize along side an all expenses paid vacation to one of Vacuo's top five star resorts for a whole week, and as team leader." She grinned at the annoyed glare from the swordsmen, he'd never completely gotten over the fact that she was picked over him to be leader. "I've decided that team ZYTH (Zenith) will enter and win the tournament this year."

Zabuza groaned. "Fine."

"Cheer up Zaby, if we win we get to have a free vacation!" Tobi cheered from his spot next to the purple haired girl.

"Why the hell do we need a vacation?" Zabuza nearly shouted, he ignored the glance from the other student in class. They'd long since gotten use to the stares and looked from other students. Whether it was because of their ages, being two years younger than everybody else, or their reputation for being a powerful and chaotic group of four. "We've been on Remnant for four years now and haven't done anything since that could even barely count as work. We've only just made it into year two of shade and the only missions their letting us go on probably wouldn't even qualify as C-class. The passed four years have been nothing but one long vacation already."

Yugao hummed to herself with a grin. "Well Zaby." She earned a growled this time by using the nickname he hate so much. "The resort has a world class spa and I've been stuck with three loud sweaty men for the passed four years and feel like I deserve a week of pampering, so we're entering and that's final." Yugao crossed her arms and Zabuza just grumbled to himself.

"This is gonna suck, nobody in Shade can take us on, this is just gonna be another one sided shit show." Zabuza growled before standing and beginning to make his way towards the classroom door. "I'll be at the gym if you need me, and don't need me."

Yugao shook her head. "That man."

 **Beacon**

"No." A white haired teen stood with his arms crossed.

"It'll be good for us to see more of this world, plus it's a great chance to see what the warriors of this world are capable of." A young man with long black hair tied into a pony tail reasoned. "Not to mention the prize money."

"We're going and that's final runt." A third mountain of a teen standing at seven feet six inches with a wild mane of white hair much like the first's.

"Since when did I take orders from you again Augus?" The first growled at the other white haired teen.

"Since I took you as my student and again when Ozpin named me leader dumbass." Augus laughed heartily at the short teen anger.

"You wanna fight right now you bastard?" The teen balled his seemingly metal hands into fists.

"Asura that's enough, and you shouldn't provoke him Augus." The black haired teen shook his head. "I don't feel like dealing with a lecture from Glynda if you two destroy another dorm building."

Augus sighed before turning his back on the fuming Asura and walked over to his bed and laid down. "You always were a buzz kill Yasha. Regardless we're going, so quit your whining and pack your bags. One week from today we'll be on a ship to Vacuo."

Asura growled at his team leader. "Fine." He spat before walking over to the door and grabbing the knob, in one swift motion he ripped it from it's hinges and walked out leaving Yasha pinching the bridge of his nose.

 **Atlas Academy**

"You four are the pride of the Atlas Academy, which is why I'd like to personally ask you to take part in this years Vytal festival. The past two tournaments were one by teams from Vale, if you four fight for us I'm certain that'll bring home the trophy." Ironwood spoke from behind his desk to the four teen in front of him.

"General, if it is an order than it shall be." A extremely pale black haired teen bowed his head lightly.

"Hey Ulquiorra, don't making decisions for us like that, you ain't our leader!" Another teen with bright blue hair shouted angrily, behind him a long feline like tail waved back and forth.

"Keep it down Grimmjow, you're being to loud." A tall boy with brown hair groaned from his spot against the wall, he wore an eye patch over his left eye. He let out a tired yawn while ignoring the glare he received from the blue hair boy.

"Starrk is right Grimmy, yur bein to loud." The final teen, a boy with silver hair, squinted eyes, and a wide smile spoke up. "But you are correct, Ulquiorra is not yur leader, I am."

"What have I said about calling me that Ichimaru?" The blue haired teen growled.

"I'll tell you what Grimmy, I'll let you decide whether we enter. Do you want to go?" The silver haired boy asked never dropping his smile.

"Hell no!"

"Then that settles it, we accept General Ironwood. We'd be happy to win this tournament for Atlas." He turned to the General who didn't quite know how to feel about the spectacle this team always seemed to put on where ever they went.

"FUCK YOU GIN!"

 **Haven Academy**

"Oh pretty please Lightning, it'll be so much fun. Plus we'll get to see the sights of Vacuo." A teen with spiky black hair pleaded with a pink haired beauty of a girl who sat on a tree branch with a book in hand. "Me and Noctis were lookin into it and not only do we get a ton of money for winning, but we also get a whole weeks vacation at a five star resort!" He explained excitedly from his spot on a nearby branch where he hung upside down.

The girl closed her book with a sigh knowing she wasn't going to be getting any reading done with the boy begging like he was. "I swear Zack, you're like a hyper active puppy sometimes." She shook her head. "What does Jecht think?"

Zack laughed. "Oh you know him, he's always up for a chance to show off in front of a crowd."

Lightning sighed again. "Fine, if everyone else wants to go." She relented earning a cheer from the excited teen.

"Alright, watch out Vacuo, Zack Fair is comin to town!" He shouted dropping down from the tree branch. "Thanks Light, we're gonna win this thing!"

Lightning smiled as she watched the boy run off. "Such an idiot." She opened her book back up and continued where she left off. "Ripples form on the waters surface, the wondering soul knows no rest." She read to herself.

 **Vacuo**

Tobi back flipped away from where he'd been standing as several sharpened stick stuck into the ground. "There he is, get him!" A boy no older than ten shouted holding another sharpened stick like a spear. Behind him were at least a dozen more children hold make shift weapons made of of stick and rocks.

"Not again!" Tobi shouted in dismay as the mob of children began chasing after him, every so often they'd manage to flank him and attack with their weapon but Tobi was simply to slippery to be kept in one place for to long. "WHY ME!" He screamed as he raised an arm blocking a kick from a young girl. Rolling to the side the masked ninja took off sprinting away from the group and dived into some bushes. He hid there for several minutes until he let out a breath of relief. "I'm safe."

"Not you're not~" A sing song voice caused him to go rigid.

"AHHH!" He leaped out of the bush in terror followed by three more of the children, as he ran he saw the edge of the small forest they were in. "THE LIGHT!" He screamed in joy, however when he finally made it out of the forest a large group of the children were standing there waiting. "NOOOOOO!" He shouted as the dog piled on top of him and began trying to pull his limbs into odd positions.

"Children, the gardens are closing soon!" An older female voice called out getting the groups attention and earning a groan from most. An older woman with long blue hair approached the group with a smile. "Oh dear, look what you've all done to poor Tobi." She knelt down next to the teen who was still on the ground with children sitting on top of him. "Thanks again for playing with the kids, they just love playing huntsmen with you." She giggled earning a groan from the boy.

"We finally managed to trap him today!" One boy shouted happily holding up his hand made spear in victory.

The woman giggled again. "Well as long as you all remember to NEVER use those weapons on anyone but Tobi, I'll let you keep them. Remember that he's a huntsmen, he has aura to protect him." She reminded them sternly before helping the mask teen to his feet and dusted him off. As a group the kids and two elders made their ways out of the botanical gardens of Vacuo city and back out into the familiar desert heat. "So Tobi, the Vytal tournament will be taking place here in Vacuo this year, will your team be competing?"

Tobi gave a thumbs up having regained his energy. "Yes ma'am! Yuyu really wants to when that vacation, so she's making us enter. Zaby didn't want to but I think it'll be fun!"

"Tobi's gonna fight in the tournament!" One of the children shouted.

"That's so cool! Can we watch Ms. Indigo, please please please?!" Another pleaded.

"I don't know, it might be expensive to get so many tickets." She thought aloud.

"OHH! I almost forgot." Tobi reached into his coat and pulled out a stack of tickets. "I already got your tickets!" This earned a cheer from the group of children. "But I want to here you cheering us on okay?" He asked earning another round of cheers.

"TOBI!" A loud voice shouted from the distance. "I've been looking for you for three hours!" Zabuza shouted as he stomped over from down the street.

"Hey Zaby, I saw Ms. Indigo and decided to play with the kids a bit." He laughed.

"I told you to wait for outside the... cake shop." Zabuza went pale. "I forgot her cake... I'm dead."

"And you're three hours late, Yuyu's gonna be mad." Tobi chuckled.

"DAMMIT TOBI!"

 **Sorry for the wait, I've just started back up at school and haven't had a ton of time to work on my fan fictions lately. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think, and remember. If you don't like that it's a multi crossover, don't read it. LATER.**


End file.
